Dark Side Stories
by PrisonerofDarkness
Summary: Inuyasha and company come across a mysterious woman in the woods. She claims to have some connection to Sesshomaru's...DAUGHTER? Who is this mystery woman? Is what she says true? What fiendish plot is Naraku scheming this time?
1. Prologue

Prologue: 

Darkness covered the landscape of feudal Japan. Silence lay heavily over the land like a dark cloud, emanating from the earth itself. The October wind lashed out against the dead trees and the weathered rocks. Rain poured down in torrents from the cloud-covered, green-gray sky. The greedy earth swallowed up the long awaited water like an oppressed slave, catching the unshed tears of humanity on a splitting tongue. Amidst the gale, a solitary figure sat alone, seemingly frozen in time and thought. Tears swathed her face like rivers of despair spilling from her wide, golden eyes that were deep wells of shadows and pain. Her hands were stained with blood and it covered the ground, seeping under the leaves and the twigs that layered themselves over the rich, black dirt. In her hand, she held a gleaming dagger, razor sharp and shining with blood. The raindrops washed away tiny, winding trails through the thick red fluid. The blood dripped off of the tip of the blade and spattered the young woman's lap with crimson speckles. A sneer curled around her pale peach-colored lips, distorting her face. A sly chuckle accompanied it, and her hand gripped tighter on the dagger that she grasped in her right hand. Slowly she raised the razor sharp blade to her throat, stopping as the finely honed blade came into contact with her pale skin. She growled in pure disgust, removing the dagger from her throat.

"Damn you, immortality…" She sighed, flinging the dagger into the swirling gloom of the stormy night. Her eyes slowly closed and darkness enveloped her.


	2. A New Companion

**Disclaimer:** I do not own or claim to own any of the Inuyasha characters, and my best regards go out to the creators of Inuyasha. I do however own Sakura and would appreciate it if she were not used in any other fanfictions without my permission. I write solely for fun and make no money from these fanfictions, so there's no need to sue me ;;

Chapter 1: A New Companion

Inuyasha and his friends were walking along a dirt path, winding through the woods. The shadows of the trees dappled the ground and a slight breeze ruffled their hair. It had rained hard the other night, and puddles of water littered the ground. The group walked on when suddenly Kagome stopped.

"Inuyasha, look!" Kagome's eyes had landed on a lone form slouched against a tree. Its legs were tucked up under it and its head was bowed. "Who is it?" she asked.

"Beats me," Inuyasha said, perplexed. He unsheathed his sword, cautiously walking up to the figure. "Hey, you need some help?" the silver haired man asked. He peered at the person, seeing that it was a woman and that she was obviously wounded.

The woman made no effort to answer him. She stared expressionlessly ahead of her, not turning to look at him. Her eyes and face showed no emotion and her voice seemed distant when she did speak.

"Inuyasha…" she whispered, still not facing him.

"How do you know my name? Who are you?" Inuyasha questioned.

"It comes as no surprise that you no longer recognize me." The woman said, vacantly. She turned to look at him, her ocher eyes piercing holes into his. A slight sneer curled her lips upward. "I'm an old friend, nothing more." She sighed, raising herself from the ground. She turned and began to walk away when Inuyasha stopped her.

"Sakura?" Inuyasha asked. "Sakura, is that you?"

"It's been a long time, Inuyasha, too long." Sakura said, turning around.

"You're wounded…how? Was is Naraku?" Inuyasha inquired, concern etched in his face.

"No…it wasn't Naraku…"

"Then who? Who did this to you?" He asked, anger flaring in his voice.

"Don't worry…it's not important…." Sakura said, brushing his question off.

"Well, well, what do we have here, Inuyasha?" Said a man in black and purple robes. He sauntered over, looking Sakura up and down.

"Leave her be, Miroku. Sakura's one woman who won't tolerate your wandering hand." Inuyasha said, eyeing the monk suspiciously.

"I had intentions of no such thing."

"Right…."

Sakura looked on in mild amusement. She crossed her arms across her chest, eyeing up the monk.

"My name is Miroku." The monk said pleasantly. He extended his hand to grasp hers in a shake, but Sakura pulled away.

"If you value life, you'll refrain from touching me." She said uncompromisingly.

"Warned you…." Inuyasha said, chuckling slightly. "So, Sakura, what have you been doing all this time?"

"Not all that much. Honing my skills mainly." She said.

"You've strengthened, I can tell."

Sakura smiled. "I should hope so, if not these past fifty years would have been wasted."

"And how's my brother?" Inuyasha asked.

Sakura became instantly silent. Her face went blank and she turned away from Inuyasha's gaze. "It's late…I must go…." She whispered, pain evident in her voice.

"Oh…well, why don't you stay with us for awhile? We can get your wounds taken care of and catch up a bit." Inuyasha suggested. Sakura sighed.

"Inuyasha…I don't think…"

"Aww, c'mon." Inuyasha pleaded.

"…Well…I suppose," Sakura said. "Just keep the monk away from me…for his own good."

Inuyasha laughed. Kagome and Sango caught up with them and they all walked on, looking for a suitable place to camp for the night.

**Author's Note:** Well? What do you think? The story's going to get a LOT more interesting, believe me, so just keep reading! I love reviews, even if it is constructive criticism so feel free to tell me what you think!

PrisonerofDarkness


	3. Remembrance

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Inuyasha characters. I don't make money off of this, so don't even bother suing. I also would be grateful if no one used Sakura without my permission: that's the only character that I am the owner of.

Chapter 2: Remembrance

Darkness encompassed the camp and the fire crackled and popped. Sakura sat just outside of the ring of light that it provided, tending to her wounds. She wrapped bandages securely around the gashes on her side. The woman shook her head disapprovingly, knotting the strips of gossamer fabric tightly together.

"Damn him…" Sakura growled, beginning to bind her arm with the gauze. She finished the job, ripping the fabric with her teeth and tying it tightly around her arm. "He'll pay for what he did…"

_**Darkness. Silence. The rocking of a cradle can be heard. Footsteps drum through the quiet dark, stopping abruptly. The creak of door hinges. Silence. A child cries, the sound echoing sharply through the stillness of night. The sound of a cold steel blade scraping against its sheath reverberates through the air. The crying continues. Silence once again. Silence…**_

"Sakura." A sharp voice snapped her out of her reverie. She stared up, seeing Inuyasha hovering over her. "Are you hungry? Kagome's made supper."

"No…thank you," Sakura said, again turning away from Inuyasha's steady gaze. "I'm not hungry…" She fidgeted with the gauze on her arm.

"Well, would you like to come and sit with us?"

Sakura raised to her feet, walking over to the fire and sitting down. The two other women, Sango and Kagome smiled sweetly, though Miroku watched Sakura cautiously. The monk shifted uncomfortably when she moved towards him. Sakura stared into the fire, not daring to look at the faces of the others.

"Forgive me, Miroku." She said distantly, still not removing her intense gaze from the flames. "I had no right to snap at you like that. It is not you that I do not trust specifically…I just don't trust anyone." She explained.

"There is nothing to forgive. It's perfectly alright." Miroku said pleasantly, laying a hand on her shoulder. Sakura flinched at his touch.

"So, where are you from?" Sango asked. Sakura was less than happy to answer any questions about her past, but she did, keeping her responses simple and evasive.

"I'm not from around here…"Sakura said, glaring at the glowing fire. She crossed her arms.

"Oh, well…do you have any relatives that we might know?" Kagome asked.

"I'm the last of my line. All the others have departed this world." Sakura said simply, a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." Kagome said sympathetically.

"_If you knew them you wouldn't be…"_ Sakura thought maliciously. Despite her grim thought, she forced a fake smile in Kagome's direction. "I'm going to bed now…it's been a long day…"

Sakura tore her eyes away from the dancing flames and walked into the darkness. She lay herself down at the roots of a mighty oak, curling her legs under her. "Aggravating mortals…" She scoffed, laying her head on her right arm, which was outstretched on the ground. "My past is not their concern." She sighed exasperatedly. Darkness and mist engulfed Sakura's mind, lulling her into an uneasy sleep. Somewhere in the depths of Sakura's subconscious, the memory of a child, long departed from the realm of the living, cried out.

"_**Mommy! Mommy, please help…don't leave me…"**_

**Author's Note: **Sorry if the chapters are a bit short. I'm busy being bugged by my mom to participate in Easter-like activities and what not…I despise Easter…Anyway, please review, I need the motivation! The next chapter's coming soon! …NO, MOM! I DON'T WANNA COLOR EGGS! HELP!


	4. Angelchild, long departed

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters. I make no money from these stories, and I write these fanfictions to solely to entertain myself (yes, I am very easily amused). I do, however, own Sakura and Itsuki (the little girl that you'll soon find out about), and would appreciate it if neither would be used in your stories without my permission (obviously I don't care if you use the same names, they're common names I suppose. Just don't use the same personal history as the characters in my stories.)

Chapter 4: Angel-child, long departed

_**It is midnight. The small house is quiet, stillness lingers heavily in the summer air. Hinges creak, the door opening into a dark room. Dim lights from the outside slice through the nighttime like red-hot blades. Footsteps echo through the halls.**_

"_**Momma?" a child's voice echoes through the thick darkness. Footsteps draw nearer to her bed. "Momma, is dat you?" her voice is slurred and sleepy.**_

_**The lights shine on the silhouette of a tall figure, looming ever closer to the little girl. His long, silver hair gleams against the light. "Sleep, Itsuki." The man's deep voice whispers.**_

"_**Daddy?" the child questions, obviously confused about the identity of the intruder.**_

"_**Go back to sleep, Itsuki." His voice is harsher this time. The sound of freezing steel scraping out of its sheath can be heard. A blade catches the light, flashing brightly. The child asks no questions, and the room is silent. There is the scream of a child, a shrill cry floating through the stagnant air. Silence…**_

"ITSUKI!" Sakura screamed sitting bolt upright, eyes wide and afraid. She looked around her, peering through the thick darkness and gloom to the fire, some yards away. It had burned down to nothing more than a few glowing embers. She could just make out the faint outlines of Inuyasha and his friends sleeping on the ground.

"Itsuki…" Sakura pulled her knees up to her chin. "My baby… he'll pay for what he did to you."

Sakura frowned darkly. _"I should have known…He knew what she was, he knew that she was an angel…that's why she died…that's why he killed her…" _Sakura thought to herself._ "Why does it have to be this way? Why wasn't I born as something else…a dog-demon perhaps? Then Itsuki would have been a demon like her father. None of this would have happened if I wasn't an…an…"_ her thoughts were disrupted by a voice, reverberating from somewhere in her subliminal mind.

"**An angel?" **the tiny voice mocked. **"A seraph sent from Heaven? You are here because you are destined to be; you are fated to fulfill the prophecy."**

Sakura glowered at herself, shaking her head in self-hatred. _"I wish not to complete your prophecy…it was not meant to end this way…" _Sakura reasoned. _"I should have been there to stop him…"_

"**You cannot deter your fate, Sakura! It was fate, my dear, which got you where you are today. It was destiny that obtained, for you, this power." **The voiced ridiculed. A blue light surrounded Sakura, empowering her. **"You know that it is the power that you seek in life, not the companionship of he who murdered your child."** The miniscule voice taunted.

Sakura was silent. _"I want neither…simply revenge…"_ she sneered. The voice inside her cackled with a malicious sort of laughter.

"**And you shall have it!"** the voice boomed.** "The powers of an angel have no limits."** It laughed.

Sakura smiled slightly, allowing the darkness of the night and the feeling of ultimate power engulf her.

"_You shall be avenged, Itsuki…"_

**Author's Note:** Short, yes, but **_very_** important to the story. This may well be one of the most information-packed chapters that I will write. As always, please review!


	5. An Anguished Meeting

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha. I wish I did, but I don't…as for Sakura and Itsuki, they are mine.

Chapter 5: An Anguished Meeting

Sakura's eyes fluttered open. Sunlight flooded the small clearing that they had camped in. Dew still lingered on the leaves and grass, and her hands were wet with it. She peered around her, admiring her surroundings. The mountains in the far distance were shrouded with mist, the sky shown with traces of pink and hues of yellow as the morning sun broke the horizon. It was all so beautiful, so serene.

"_This means nothing to me anymore…no amount of nature's beauty could possibly renew my happiness…" _Sakura sighed. _"God only knows how much I'd like to go back in time and fix this…"_

Sakura sighed dismally, rising to her feet. She brushed herself off and wandered over to the small stream that winded its way through the valley. She stared into its crystal clear depths, gazing at her reflection. She sat gently down on the soft grass, losing herself in her thoughts. Sakura dipped her hands into the water, bringing some up to wash the tear stains from her cheeks. Yes, she had indeed cried that night…

"**So this is what you've become, Sakura."** The jeering voice was back. **"The daughter of God, moping around instead of taking action against your enemies…you are truly a shameful excuse for a deity."** The little voice mocked.

"_Leave me be, I know what I'm doing."_ Sakura scolded. Her brows knitted in a frown.

"**Yes, I shall leave you to your self-pity…for now. I will be back though, Sakura, there is no escaping me…"** the voice jeered. The mocking voice laughed once more, leaving her alone with her guilt and hatred for humanity.

"_Angels…humph…what a joke…"_ she thought bitterly to herself._ "It's not supposed to run in the blood…Itsuki was supposed to be a demon like her father, not an angel…" _Sakura frowned harder._ "The persona of an angel doesn't run in the blood…they take the form of the child after birth…" _Sakura shook her head. _"Hmm…"_

Inuyasha wandered up to her, settling himself on the grass beside her. "Good morning." he said cheerily.

Sakura simply nodded in reply. Inuyasha quirked an eyebrow.

"You slept well, I hope?" he asked politely, noticing the look of concern on Sakura's face.

"Yes…and yourself?" Sakura mumbled distractedly. It was obvious that she really didn't care what his answer was.

"As well as can be expected when you're sleeping on the hard ground." he said. "Sakura?"

"Hmm?"

"Is something bothering you?" Inuyasha asked. Sakura looked away from him.

"It's nothing…not important…" he said, fidgeting with a blade of grass. Dark clouds rolled in the distance, looming ever closer.

"Sakura, I think it is important." Inuyasha said. "You can't hold your feelings in like this. If there's a problem, let it out."

"Fine. You really want to hear the problem? Well, here it is. My daughter was murdered. My only daughter, my light, my pride and joy. Gone forever. Her bastard of a father killed her…and I was gone…I wasn't there to stop him…" Sakura whispered, a snappish edge in her voice. "That, Inuyasha, is my problem." Rain poured down on them, drenching their clothes with water. Tears welled up in Sakura's crystalline eyes, spilling down her cheeks. Sakura was grateful for the rain, for Inuyasha could not differentiate the raindrops and the tears on her cheeks apart. "My baby…my poor Itsuki…"

Inuyasha stared on in shock as the rain poured down. "You had a child?" he managed to ask.

"Yes, fifty years ago…" Sakura sobbed. "She was so beautiful. She looked just like Sesshomaru…how could he take the life of his own daughter…"

"Sesshomaru! My brother? "Inuyasha gasped, taken aback by her confession.

"What about me?" a deep voice asked from somewhere in the shadows of the surrounding forest. A tall man dressed in white appeared, sauntering toward the two. Sakura stared up with angst-ridden eyes. The man's silvery hair swayed in the wind and his amber eyes narrowed at the sight of Inuyasha. It was Sesshomaru.

"You had a child?" Inuyasha asked, rising to his feet along with Sakura.

"Is it any of your business?" Sesshomaru retorted.

"She would have been my niece! Of course it's my business!" Inuyasha snapped. Sakura watched on as the two men quarreled.

"**Sakura! Now's your chance to seek revenge!"** the evil voice returned. **"Kill him, Sakura! Destroy him, just as he did your daughter!"**

Sakura's hand grasped the katana that hung by her side. She squeezed the hilt, swallowing hard.

"_No…no, it's wrong…"_ she replied angrily.

"**Well, was it right for him to massacre your beautiful daughter? Take your revenge, Sakura. Avenge your child's soul."** The voice insisted. Sakura's hand gripped tighter on the sword.

"I am not a murderer! I was unaware of what I was doing!" Sesshomaru retaliated. Sakura could just barely make out the conversation the men were having. The voice continued to torment her.

"**Do away with him, Sakura!" **The urge to kill Sesshomaru overwhelmed the woman. It was getting more and more difficult to resist. Lightning flashed and thunder roared overhead.

"_NO! I will do no such thing!" _Sakura screamed to herself. _"No more killing…I've had enough…no more…"_

"Come, Inuyasha. Let us be on our way." Sakura whispered, releasing her grip from the katana. Her hand fell limp to her side. She placed a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder, leading him away from his brother.

"You still cannot forgive me for making a mistake…" Sesshomaru said, glowering at Sakura.

"Our daughter died by your hand…it was no mistake, Sesshomaru. And it was simply ill fortune that you did not kill me as well." She said spitefully. Sakura walked away, receding into the shadows. Sesshomaru frowned, turning away also. Thunder rumbled again. Somewhere in both of their hearts, a childish voice called out.

"_**Don't leave me here all alone…"**_

**Author's Note:** Sad, which I realize, but sorrow is just another part of life. It has a happy ending, don't worry. Next chapter's coming soon. Please review.


	6. The Voice of Evil

**Disclaimer: **Much to my great dismay, I do not own Inuyasha (perhaps one of the greatest anime shows ever created). I do, however, wish to inform you that Sakura and Itsuki are my own characters, and I would prefer that no one would use them in their fanfictions without my consent.

Chapter 6: The Voice of Evil

Miroku had managed to acquire a room in this inn, taking the liberty of telling the innkeeper that it was possessed by an array of demons. Sakura was thankful for his tiny white lies; she truly was in no mood to sleep on the cold, hard ground tonight.

"Poor Sakura…" Inuyasha whispered to Kagome.

Inuyasha and the others sat in front of a large, sizzling fire, discussing the events of that morning. Sakura sat away from the group, obscured by shadows. She was slouched against the wall, thinking hard.

"_They speak of me, do they not?"_ she asked herself. _"Don't they have the nerve to talk in front of me?"_

"**Indeed, they do speak of you, Sakura. They wish to know more about your past."** The voice in Sakura's head said.

"_My past is not their business. It is rude to intervene in the affairs of others." _Sakura said, glowering out the small window that she lay adjacent to. Rain still dropped down outside and it formed little rivers along the windowpane.

"**You do not wish to tell them of your life? They are your friends after all." **The tiny voice laughed in a sarcastic tone.

"_No, they are most certainly not. I have no need of these 'friends' of which you speak." _Sakura grumbled inwardly.

"**No need, you say?"** the voice jeered. **"So you will hide your past forever? Do you not want comfort?"**

"_Go away…" _Sakura pleaded. _"Please just go away…"_ the young woman curled into a ball, holding her head in her hands. Her teeth clenched, and her amber eyes closed, shutting out all light.

"**I won't go away! You cannot rid yourself of me, Sakura. You can never defeat the inevitable darkness that will consume you." **The voice hollered. **"You cannot destroy your dark side. Resistance to the evil is futile!"**

"_Stop it! Go away!" _Sakura yelled. _"Leave me alone!" _Sakura screamed mentally, sitting bolt upright.

"**Do not resist, Sakura! If you fight this, I will be forced to put into effect other, more painful, methods of dealing with you. I'm through talking." **The voice scolded.

"Go AWAY!" Sakura screamed aloud. She fell back against the wall, breathing hard; she panted from the mental struggle. The tiny voice subsided, cackling evilly as it receded into the darkness of Sakura's subconscious mind.

Inuyasha and the others, upon hearing Sakura's outburst, rushed to her side. "What is it?" Miroku asked, looking apprehensively at the woman.

Sakura was silent for a moment. Not a sound was heard except the pitter-patter of the raindrops hitting the roof. Sakura's eyes were wide and filled with an emotion that combined the effects of anger, fear, and pure hatred all rolled into one.

"Naraku…" Sakura finally found her voice. "He's finally found me…he knows who and what I am…" She whispered in indignation. "There's no escaping him when he's in my thoughts and dreams…when he's a side my psyche…the dark side…"

Sakura stared out the window as her companions whispered anxiously among themselves. "He must die…" Sakura said forebodingly. "And it shall be by my hand…"

**Author's Note:** OOO! Getting exciting, huh? That was what we demonic writers call a "plot twist". Naraku is such aahem but that has nothing to do with the story…well, it does…kinda…but it really doesn't…but at the same time it does…but no…yes, yes, it has everything to do with it…but still, it doesn't…but it does…and yet, it doesn't…but, yeah, I still think it does…but no…yes…no…yes…no…let's just put it this way: **_Maybe…_**

Please review!


	7. The Prophecy and Past of an Angel

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. I know, what a shame. I do, however, own Sakura and Itsuki, and would appreciate it if no one would use them without my permission.

Chapter 7: The Prophecy and the Past of an Angel 

Sakura sat in front of the fire, the light from the flickering flames dancing off of her face. Her hands were folded gently in her lap and her eyes were downcast. She was silent.

The others stared intently at the young woman, pondering the many questions about her past. Sango finally spoke up.

"Sakura? What exactly happened to make Naraku possess you?" the demon slayer asked, a concerned edge in her usually calm voice.

"I suppose you must know…though it is not your business…" Sakura muttered the last part, though it was obvious that Sango heard from the hurt look on her face. Sakura heaved a great sigh. Mortals could be such a pain…such nosy creatures…

Everyone awaited her answer eagerly. Sakura closed her eyes, mulling the information over in her mind. So much to tell, so little time…

"Well, as you all know by now, Inuyasha's brother, Sesshomaru, and I had a child together. I brought Itsuki, our daughter, to Kikyo" Sakura began, before being interrupted by Inuyasha's slight outburst. "Yes, yes, I know the story of you and Kikyo, Inuyasha. I know it well." Sakura stated.

Inuyasha smiled slightly, gazing into the fire to avoid Sakura's piercing stare. Kagome glared at him. "Anyway, I brought Itsuki to Kikyo for her blessing, seeing that she was one of my best friends. While I was there, a vision came to her…a vision that I was all too familiar with. She prophesied that an angel would come to destroy Naraku and restore order to Japan. Now, I had, of course, heard this story before I was sent here…what I did not know was that, though Itsuki was born an angel like me, it was not my daughter that was destined to fulfill that prophecy: it was me." Sakura grew silent once again.

The others stared on in wonder at the woman in front of them. "Naraku caught wind of the prophecy and of my daughter's position…he did not know who or what I was, of course. One day, when Itsuki was about two, I left on a short trip home…to Heaven. When I came back…" the young woman paused. "Well, you know the rest…" Sakura said quietly. "Naraku had possessed Sesshomaru, I'm sure of it…though I cannot forgive or forget what he did…"

Sakura turned away from everyone, gazing into the flames once more. "He's doing the same to me. He wants me to murder your brother, Inuyasha…and I can't…I-I still…" Sakura couldn't seem to get the words out. She hesitated for a long moment, searching for the right words to say. "…I still…love him…" Tears welled up in her golden eyes. "He'll have me kill myself too, I know it…" Sakura shook her head, growing silent once more. Anger and fear reflected in her ocher orbs, enhanced by the flickering flames.

"Naraku has been the bane of our existences for far too long." Miroku growled, his silky, seductive voice rising slightly in anger. "He must be stopped."

"I agree." Inuyasha declared, ripping his golden eyes from the dancing flames to rest on Sakura.

"The prophecy shall be fulfilled, and Naraku will be destroyed." Sakura said, vehemently. "But," she said, "I cannot do this alone."

"We are behind you all the way." Miroku said, laying a hand on her shoulder. This time, though, Sakura did not recoil from his touch. She sat tall, her back straight, and her bright eyes boring into his own violet orbs. She raised her hand up to grasp his.

"Thank you." Sakura said, smiling slightly for the first time in long, long years. "You should not risk your own lives for my sake." She said, releasing his hand from her grasp, and looking away from Miroku.

"We all have our reasons, Sakura." Kagome said, shooting Miroku a revealing look. Sakura looked beside her to see a slight blush on the monk's face, as he tried to avoid Kagome's eyes.

"I see." Sakura's answer came slowly, slurred by drowsiness.

"I suggest you get some sleep, Sakura." Miroku said, a slight smile on his handsome face. "You've had a long day."

"Yes…" the young woman said, rising to leave. "Sleep well, my friends. Oh, and Miroku: thank you." She said, smiling once again.

Miroku smiled widely, the blush on his cheeks escalating. "I…well…I" Miroku stuttered. He finally snapped out of it, regaining his composure. "Sure." Was his simple answer. Sakura smiled once more, vanishing into the shadows of the room that they were in. Miroku stared after her, eyes shining brightly.

"Unbelievable!" Inuyasha said, shaking his head. "You're such a suck up, Miroku!" he teased.

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" Miroku said innocently. "I'm just looking out for her own well-being."

"Sure you are…" Sango said sarcastically. "You're just looking for someone to grope!"

Miroku sighed deeply, running a gentle hand through his ebony hair. "You always think the worst of me…" he grumbled. He rose to his feet, shuffling to the other side of the room to sleep. Everyone stared after him.

"He couldn't possibly actually have feelings for her, could he?" Kagome asked Sango, as she stared into the darkness.

"I don't know." Sango said, uncertainty filling her voice. "Miroku's confusing sometimes."

"That he is." Inuyasha said, shaking his head. "That he is…"

In the darkness of the room, Miroku sat by himself, thinking. _"It is foolish_ _of me to think that Sakura could possibly have feelings for me…though I love her so. She's so beautiful…And damn this curse! Damn Naraku! He'll pay for putting this curse on my family and me! I'll never be able to love anyone until this is over…how can I love if I don't even know if I'll live to see the dawn? It'll be over soon…then I'll be able to get on with my life…It'll be over soon…I'll just tough it out until then…I'll just hide my feelings for Sakura…"_

With that final thought, Miroku turned over towards the wall, falling asleep. From a little way away, Sakura could just make out Miroku's figure through the dark. She smiled slightly. _"Someday, Miroku, we will be together…someday…"_ she thought to herself. She too turned over onto her side, falling into a restless sleep.


End file.
